


Kiheit's journey

by Starrshadow



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrshadow/pseuds/Starrshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shalom and Erev Tov, I am Kiheit, the firstborn son of Hiya and I'm beginning this journal to record all the terrible, yet awe-inspiring things that have been happening lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiheit's journey

15th day of Abib at 7:15 pm : Shalom and Erev Tov, I am Kiheit, the firstborn son of Hiya and I'm beginning this journal to record all the terrible, yet awe-inspiring things that have been happening lately. Moses, the son of Amram has just called a meeting, to tell us what the Lord has said. My father Hiya, the son of Komilt, says that Moses is a man of God and frequently admonishes the others, who distrust Moses. Same day at 10:30 pm : Father came back 15 minutes ago and has began to tell us about what Moses said. We are to sit aside a spotless male (sheep or goat) for 14 days and then kill it, take some of it's blood, using a brush, paint the sides of our doorway. 19 th day of Abib in the late afternoon: We've just finished eating what Moses said is to be the Lord's passover.

Moses did say that God would send the angel of death over all Egypt and all the firstborn in the houses that don't have the blood painted over the doorways will die and now that today is the night it is to come about and I am troubled, especially by all this death. But perhaps it is required so that pharaoh Amenhotep II will listen. Same day at 8:56 pm : Moses said that Pharaoh Amenhotep II finally has given us our freedom! We are to ask for articles of silver and gold from our Egyptian neighbors and pack all our belongings ASAP! . 23th day of Abib sometime in the evening : Pharaoh has changed his mind and has sent his army after us. The Lord has put a pillar of fire and smoke between the army and us . We are currently heading towards the red sea.

I wonder what we will do when we reach it? I guess I just have to wait and see what God will do. 27th day of Abib in the late evening : the festivity's are still going on, but I slipped away to write in my journal about what has been happening these past few days. It has been so exciting and there has not been a moment to spare until tonight to write everything down. After we reached the red sea, pharaoh was on our tails. Moses raised his staff to the sea and it part in half! It was definitively was God's hand at work. We all quickly commenced to move across the path that was made. When we were all across the sea, Pharaoh and his army came dashing towards us. When suddenly the sea came crashing down on pharaoh and his army. So here we are tonight. Free and blessed. A lot of grownups are probably going to have whopping headaches tomorrow. X )


End file.
